Like a star
by Angelyc
Summary: It's a new year and a new Rachel. How will Puck handle the difference?
1. What's past is prologue

Hi all. I haven't written a fan fiction story in a couple of years. This was something that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. It's rated M, but it will take a moment to get there. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are wonderful even if you hate it lol

_Just like a star across my sky_

_Just like an angel off the page_

_You have appeared to my life_

_Feel like I'll never be the same…_

**Rachel**

This year was going to be different. It _had _to be. She's not the same girl she was at the beginning of the summer devastated by the jock returning to the girl who cheated on him. The Rachel Berry that cried herself to sleep over that catastrophe was gone. Quinn delivered a healthy girl named Grace and she was adopted by loving parents. Apparently Finn was there to help her deal with the grief because underneath the baffled humor, he really was a nice guy. And if that's what he wants, then that's what he deserves. She wasn't going to spend another second obsessing about it.

She actually hadn't wasted any seconds on it in a couple of months. A summer in New York training with Julliard's future stars had changed her. She was still the optimistic girl who used a thousand words when four would do; she was also the girl who spent an entire summer developing friendships and relationships based on who she was, not other's preconceived notions of her. It was liberating.

Rachel sighed as she flipped through her closet looking for the right ensemble for the first day of school. It just seemed like a day that demanded drama. Her head tilted as she considered her options. After selecting her wardrobe, she placed them neatly on the bed. She hummed contentedly to herself as she clipped her hair up and headed into the bathroom for her shower.

**Puck**

This year was going to be different. It _had_ to be. He's not going to settle for being a Lima loser anymore. His daughter is gone. She's with people who love and cherish her, but the ache from her absence is a wound that seems to throb at the strangest moments. Even though he can't be her dad, he can become a man she would be proud to have as a father. He owes her that much. Hell, he owes himself that much. So he's going to pay attention. He's going to try. He was going to be nice.

Okay, maybe that's going too far. But he's still going to take his ass to class and put in as much effort as he can stand. And on the days where it seems like it's too much, he's going to suck it up and keep going. His Grace is gone… but she will never be forgotten. So he has to make it work.

Puck had spent the summer patching up his friendships with Quinn and Finn. He smiled to himself as he thought about them. He already knew they were heading towards a white picket fence and a gaggle of children they _could_ keep. That was fine with him. He was over wanting Quinn. He's positive that his total attraction to her after the sex was based on the fact that she was carrying his child. Now she was just Quinn… someone who lived with the same heartbreak every day but kept going. If she could do it, so could he.

He swung out the front door of his home and threw his bag in the bed of the truck. As he pulled out of the driveway, he realized he was excited to get to school. He smirked as he sped down the street.

*~*

Rachel clipped through the hallway towards her class. It was strange but even though she _felt_ different, she hadn't really expected others to notice it. She even had a spare set of clothes in her locker in case of slushie attack. But instead of ridicule, she'd received second-glances and whistles as she moved. At first she would look around curiously to see who was causing such a ruckus. As soon as she realized it was her, a soft smile broke out that could not be erased. She ducked into math chuckling at the difference.

She slid into a seat and pulled out her notebook and pen, anxious to begin. It was still early and there were only a couple of other people in the room. She slid her phone out of her bag and began to check the entertainment news. When someone sat in the chair beside hers, she didn't even look up.

Her lack of notice gave Puck a chance to pull his jaw off the floor. All day he had been hearing about the "Juicy Berry" as she was currently being referred to, but he'd shrugged it off. How hot could one girl get in like 3 months? Well, she had already been hot in her little schoolgirl way, but she was too prim to improve on that right? Wrong.

He started at her feet, taking in the sharp heels on her loafers. They had to add at least another 4 inches to her height. His eyes slid up her legs, covered in black sheer tights with a crazy star pattern tracing over her warm-toned skin. Her black skirt and yellow short-sleeve sweater looked like anything she would have worn last year, but when combined with the tights and the black-framed glasses, it turned the whole look into a "Hot for Teacher" thing that was driving the boys at McKinley crazy.

Of course, he couldn't let her know that he was one of the drooling masses. He was _still_ Noah Puckerman. He was way too badass to pant after some skirt, no matter how short it was. He stretched his legs out and deliberately tipped her bag over. As it slammed into the floor, she turned immediately to grab her possessions and looked down at a scuffed Nike. Her eyes traveled up well-worn jeans and a faded T-shirt. She looked into familiar hazel eyes and luscious lips that had once pressed passionately against her own. Her smile was instant and huge, even though her voice was soft. "Hi Noah."

He smirked at her as he pulled the bag out of her hands and leaned it back against her chair. "Hey Berry… looking good." She nodded. "You too." The classroom flooded with their peers seconds before the bell rang and the moment was broken. They both turned to the front to focus on their teacher. Rachel was surprised at his sudden interest in academics and arched a brow at him. He caught the movement and shrugged.

When the bell rang again, she slid her things into her bag and stood. He towered over her frame even in her new shoes. She glanced up at him. "Going to Glee?" He rolled his eyes at her eagerness. "Yes Berry." She nodded and headed towards the door. He fell into step beside her as they entered the hallway. They each snuck looks at the other as they walked the familiar path to their favorite class. When they reached the door and he pulled it open for her to walk through, she smiled at him knowingly and strolled slowly past. He watched the slight sway of her hips and swallowed.

Yeah… this year was definitely going to be different.


	2. Real as it gets

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything or I'd be shopping instead of writing.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and alerts. It's greatly appreciated. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this. I'm just kind of letting it develop as it wants to. Also the song used in Chapter 1 is "Like a star" by Corrinne Bailey Rae. There will be more Gleek interaction next chapter, I promise!

*~*

Conversations ceased when Rachel walked into Glee. Everyone turned and looked at her, and she immediately felt her cheeks flush warm against her will. Puck dropped a hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze before passing her to plop down next to Quinn and Finn. Rachel mentally gathered all the hard-earned poise she'd developed in New York and met the questioning stares head on. Her hand settled defensively on her hip and she fought the urge to straighten her clothes.

"Get it bitch! You look fabulous!" Mercedes broke the silence with her usual candor. Rachel smiled as everyone began agreeing. She laughed as she walked towards the cluster that held the original members and sat with them. Kurt immediately ran a hand down her leg. "Love the tights. So chic." She laughed as she lightly trailed her hand over the sleeve of his blazer. "Thanks. Love the blazer. Calvin?" He nodded, pleased that she had noticed.

Rachel glanced up as Finn moved to stand in front of her. "Hey…" His tone was slightly nervous as if he wasn't sure how he would be received. She paused for a second and took an inventory of her emotions. There was nothing except a vague friendly interest. She grinned. "Hey yourself. How are you? Have you been practicing your dance moves? I hope you've been working on your breathing. I've done some extensive training this summer and I need a lead that's going to be able to keep up with my considerable talent." Finn let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding, glad that everything was back to normal.

Rachel realized that part of the silence was due to everyone waiting to see her reaction to the Quinn/Finn reconciliation. Well… that would never do. She stood again as Mr. Schue came in the door. "Finally we can begin. If we have any chance of winning Nationals this year we need to get started promptly." The gleeks collectively rolled their eyes. "And…. She's back!" Artie exclaimed.

*~*

Puck gathered what he needed from his locker and slammed it shut. He was proud of the way Rachel had handled her first day of Glee… not that he cared or anything. But the shit could have been mad awkward if she hadn't smoothed it over. He could tell that her initial interrogation of Finn was meant as a way to set things normal rather than genuine interest. That was one of the great things about Berry. Her capacity for kindness. Second only to her legs. And eyes.

He walked out of the school and saw the object of his thoughts leaning against the fence near the bleachers. A couple of guys from hockey team were standing around her and she laughed up at something one said. He thought about ignoring it, but decided what the hell.

Rachel's eyes laughed at him as he stalked over. He stood next to the tallest guy and spoke menacingly. "Leave." The guy glanced at his face and then back at Rachel who was watching the display with a bored look. He nodded at Puck before smiling at her. "I'll call you later Rach." She chuckled as Puck's eyes darkened, but refused to back down. "You do that." She called the comment to the boy's back as he and his friends walked away. She met Puck's challenging gaze with one of her own, then turned and walked away.

He was not going to chase her. He _definitely_ was not chasing Rachel Berry through a parking lot. Damn it. He sped up to catch her as she reached her car door. He leaned a hip on it as she grabbed for the handle. She met his eyes evenly. "Problem?" He smirked. "Just want to make sure it's real." She looked confused. "What's real?" He gestured his hands towards her. "This badass swagger you're carrying around. You learn that in New York?"

She laughed and pulled her door open, dislodging him in the process. "I learned all types of things in New York. It's amazing really to realize how much I have been missing out in my singular focus. I don't want to look back over high school and know that I didn't enjoy it to the fullest because I was too determined to look forward to the future instead of enjoying the present." He nodded as it was a theory that he could understand. "So what now?"

Her brow arched as she responded. "Now I leave." Puck touched her arm as she went to sit in the car. "Are you in a rush?" She shook her head. "No why?" He grinned as an idea took root. "I want to show you something. Follow me… okay?" Without waiting for a response, he turned away and jogged to his truck. She debated refusing, but curiosity won. She pulled out the parking lot and followed.

Their journey ended at his home. Puck unlocked the door and ushered her in. She took a moment to glance around as he led her through the kitchen and opened another door. She looked at the dark stairwell and back at him. He just stared at her, silently daring. She swept her hand along the wall and located the light switch. Flipping it on, she clattered down the stairs with him close behind.

He waited nervously as Rachel took in his pride and joy. It had taken him months of pool cleaning and odd jobs to earn enough money for the small studio. He had actually been planning to use the money for Grace… but well it didn't work out that way. So he had to pour it into another love and music was the obvious choice. This was the first time anyone outside his family had seen the room and he was anxious to hear her opinion.

She brushed her fingers over the dials and buttons on the soundboard. She glanced back at him and saw his anxiety but wanted to give him an honest opinion. She stepped inside the booth and belted out the opening lines to a Sam Cooke song. Her voice rang out clear and pure, filling the small room. Satisfied, she stepped out and met his gaze. "Noah… it's fantastic." His breath whooshed out in relief before he caught himself. "Of course it is. I do _everything _to satisfaction. Maybe now that you've been citified you'd like an example?"

She swallowed the chuckle before it escaped. "I'll pass. So…" She sat on the small couch and patted the seat next to her. He slumped in the corner of the couch and tried to look bored. Rachel decided to see if they could let the pretense go and try to find the friendship they had for that week when they belonged to each other. "So how was your summer?" He looked at her incredulously and she realized her faux pas immediately but refused to acknowledge it. The silence stretched to an uncomfortable point.

Puck growled as he understands that she's not going to let it drop. She's always been the one, the only one, he could tell the truth about his feelings so he's not even sure why he's putting up a front. He sighed and scrubbed his hands over the short strip of hair on his scalp. "It fucking sucked okay? She was born, and she was here, and she was beautiful, and now she's gone. And I had to do something or I was going to lose my damn mind. I mean Quinn had Finn so it wasn't like she needed me. And no one thought about…" He stopped abruptly breathing deeply. He glared at her waiting for her to smirk at him. Her eyes are deep and sorrowful as she leaned over and covered his hand with her own. She gave it a light squeeze. "No one thought about what you needed."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He slid a picture free from behind his license and handed it to her. Rachel looked at the chubby-cheeked baby with the dark hair and the hazel eyes and felt her own sting from unshed tears. "She's beautiful." He took the picture from her when she handed it back and stared at it for a long minute before putting it back. "Yeah… she is." Neither one is sure how long they sat in silence and commiseration.


	3. A day in the life

Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. I'm kind of staggered by the response. This chapter took a little longer because I wanted to make it a little longer to show my appreciation. This chapter is dedicated to _Weakness in Me_ sung by Melissa Etheridge because that's what finally broke through to help me finish this one.

Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I'm still writing instead of shopping so I've obviously not gained ownership of anything since my last chapter.

*~*

Puck sighed with frustration as he sat in the idling truck waiting. Since their conversation in his basement a couple of weeks prior, they had fallen into a friendship of sorts. He guessed it was going well but he didn't want to get stuck in the friend zone. They hung out with each other and the rest of the gleeks either separately or together but she still continued to hang out with other guys. He knew it because she was nauseatingly honest when he asked who called her phone or sent a text. Really she was acting like _him_. She didn't question what he was doing or who he was with. Wasn't she supposed to ask questions? He couldn't figure her out, yet couldn't stop himself from trying. It was maddening really. And it was extremely _hot_. So he'd let it ride for now he guessed.

Rachel slid into the truck and he stared at the bare legs, high heels, and short skirt. He glanced at her eyes and saw they were laughing at him. He shrugged. "Nice vest. You wouldn't dress like that if you didn't want people to look." She released an unlady-like snort and smoothed her vest over her long-sleeved tee. "Of course I want people to look Noah. I spent a lot of time learning the different cultures and fashion trends of a big city. I have been extremely successful at combining my new knowledge with my own personal style. It's important for rising starlets to have impeccable street style."

His face showed his boredom with the topic. "So what's up for later?" Rachel eyed him from her seat. She wasn't sure what was going on with them. He had begun driving her to and from school even though she had her own vehicle. He walked her to class on occasion but not enough for her to expect it. He didn't blink anymore when another guy talked to her or was mentioned, but she felt _something_. There was something between them simmering under the surface and she wasn't sure exactly how to move it forward. Or if she even wanted to for that matter. The friendship between them had become one of the closest she'd ever had and she didn't know if it was in their best interest to change the dynamic.

"I'll be working on some new songs with the girls. Mr. Schue asked us to find our 'woman power' and express it through song." She turned towards him with eager eyes. "It's ridiculous really. Woman power? The female mystique is one of great importance and for him to think we can merely harness and hand it to him is degrading." Puck smirked. "Rachel… pick a song and sing it. You know he'll be happy with whatever you give him." He cut her off as she sucked in a breath to blast him. "Because it will be great, okay? You never do anything halfway so if you sing him a song, it's going to be phenomenal. We both know it." She sat back oddly deflated but happy with his response as he parked the truck.

They climbed out and he grabbed their bags from the bed. He watched as Nate Roberts from the hockey team headed towards them. "Your boyfriend's on his way over." Rachel watched the approaching athlete with amusement. "He's not my boyfriend… he's harmless." Puck chuckled. "I hope you never talk about me like that." She met his gaze with a smirk. "Harmless is definitely not a word I'd use for you. Dangerous maybe." He shook his head. "Badass babe. That's the only one that applies."

Puck nodded his hello to Nate as the other boy dropped his arm over Rachel's shoulders. She glanced up at him. "Hey Nate." She took her bag from Puck. "See you later." He smirked. "Count on it Berry." It didn't even bother him to see her with whatever guy was drooling over her at that moment. He knew if he asked, she'd walk away and come to him. He just didn't know if it would be out of friendship or something more. He started towards the door a little ways behind them and watched as she turned her head slightly to catch his eye. The smoldering look she sent him with liquid brown eyes made him grin back at her.

No doubt about it, whatever was going on between them was hot.

*~*

Rachel stood at the piano shuffling through sheet music with Quinn while Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina debated over who got which verse of _Lady Marmalade_. Quinn eyed Rachel curiously before saying the thing that had been on her mind for the past couple of weeks. "So… what's going on with you and Puck?" Rachel paused mid-shuffle and met the other girl's eyes. She looked back down at the music. "Is this out of mild curiosity or rampant jealousy?" Quinn gaped for a second at the blunt response and thought idly back to when Rachel would have blushed and stuttered her way through the conversation they were apparently about to have. Those days appeared to be long gone.

Quinn swallowed once before answering. "Curiosity. Trust me, I have no desire to be anything to Puck besides a friend. But as a friend, I just wondered if I needed to start making obvious invitations for him to include you when he hangs out with Finn and me or if that wasn't in the plans for you." Rachel again raised her gaze and let her annoyance shine through. "Really Quinn? No… really? Are you seriously going to stand here with this pseudo-caring and not just call it being nosy? I mean the two of us have sort of fallen into a friendship I guess… and if that's going to continue the least you can do is be as honest with me as you expect me to be with you. So again… is this out of mild curiosity or rampant jealousy?"

Quinn nodded as she recognized the flaw in her approach. "It's curiosity. Regardless of everything that happened… he's still my friend. And I know you think that you're bosom buddies now and you _completely_ understand what he's been through, but you _don't_. You _couldn't_ unless it happened to you. It shattered him okay? And I don't have Grace, but I've got Finn and I've got Puck. And I don't want him to be hurt anymore. I think that losing his daughter was the worst thing that's ever happened to him and I don't want you acting out your tough girl fantasies and making him think that there's something there that's not. I'm not sure if he could handle more heartbreak right now."

Neither girl notices the silence in the room as Rachel leans closer to Quinn. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before she looks at the former Cheerio. "I don't know exactly what's going on with us. But I'm not going to push and prod him to figure it out either. He hasn't complained to me once about our friendship and if that's all it ever is, I'm fine with that. He needs a friend now more than he probably ever needed one. Regardless of what you think, he can't tell you everything about how he feels because he doesn't want you to feel worse. So while I completely appreciate the fact that I'm not the only one looking out for him, I'm not going to be interrogated. To be quite honest, it's not your business. And I know that in the past it's been your way to push and bully any reaction you felt you deserved from people but I want you to be clear on one thing…" She leaned even closer to the other girl until Quinn had to fight the urge to step away. "These days… I push _back._"

The two girls stood toe-to-toe and stared each other down. Finally Quinn took a step back and reached out a hand. Rachel looked down at it then back up. Quinn sighed. "Look, if you're going to be in his life as whatever… we have to get along. And seriously, it would be nice to have a girlfriend who knows how to stand her ground." As the others began to complain, Quinn shut them up with a look… and proved her point. Rachel chuckled as she gripped Quinn's hand. They shook and smiled at each other, both glad to have found common ground over someone they both cared about in different ways.

*~*

Puck stood in the doorway and watched Rachel as she stood in the empty music room and tinkered on the piano. She seemed lost in her thoughts but smiled absently to herself as she hummed. "What you working on?" She glanced up at him and shook her head. "Nothing really, just humming to myself." He nodded as he walked over to sit on the bench beside her. "How was your day?" She shrugged. "Not too bad. Yours?"

"Same. Where's the Hulk? He's not waiting around to drive you home?" She snorted at his nickname for the hockey player but responded primly. "I informed Nate that I would not require a driver this afternoon." He chuckled. "So how would you be getting home if I hadn't just showed up?" She shrugged again. "Walked. It's not that far." He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she stared at the wall without really seeing it. "Quinn told me about your conversation."

That caught her attention enough to make her look back at him. "Oh really?" He laughed at her dry tone. "Yes. She basically told me if I was stupid enough to not make a move on you then I deserved to be lonely." She stared at him. "And is that what you're about to do?" He smirked. "Not a chance Berry. Not that you're not seriously hot, but when you want me you'll come to me. I'm not about to join the masses panting at your feet."

He stood and flexed his arms. "This is a prime package babe. Eventually, you'll fall for it like everyone else." It was her turn to smirk as she rose from her seat and stood in front of him. Slowly, she pressed closer until their bodies were brushing and she nuzzled her nose up the line of his neck. When she felt him quiver, she stepped back and grinned. "You might be right Puckerman. But believe me… I won't be falling for it until you understand the difference between me and everyone else."

Puck blew out a breath as she grabbed her bag. He took it from her as he dropped his arm over her shoulders and led her from the classroom. They walked in silence to his truck and she waited as he tossed their bags in the bed. Still holding her, he pulled her door open. She turned to slide into the truck but stopped when he trapped her body against the door. She looked up at him as he leaned closer to her mouth. He stopped inches away and their eyes locked as he whispered to her. "You know you like my arms wrapped around you. It's better than that ice skater." She refused to back down and brushed her lips lightly over his. "Of course it is Noah. Now drive me home."

Rachel ducked under his arm and slid into the truck. He chuckled as he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.


	4. Collisions

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but if the powers that be are feeling generous, I'd gladly accept ownership.

Author's note: Thank you all so much for your reviews. Seriously, when I feel stuck writing, I go back and read them again to encourage me to keep going. So again, thank you!!

This chapter is for **iamladyliberty** because you rock!! Here's your happy. :)

*~*

Feet pounded against the pavement as Finn and Puck turned the corner on their final lap. Most of their run had been in silence, with the occasional insult required for male bonding. Finn grunted and nodded his head towards the bleachers where Rachel sat with Nate. Puck just shrugged. As they ended their run and began to walk, Finn caught his breath and spoke. "Man what's going on with you and Rachel? Quinn keeps telling me to encourage you towards her but I'm not sure what that means exactly." Puck laughed as he stretched his arms behind him. "It means Quinn has decided that Rachel is the best friend she never had and if we hook up we can double."

Finn glanced at him. "So what's wrong with that? I mean you two are together all the time. She was pretty last year, but even I can admit this year she is _smoking_…" He trailed off as he noticed the death glare Puck was giving him and raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm taken, not blind. And I don't know why you'd get mad at me for just saying it when Roberts is over there doing his best to appreciate it." Puck shrugged again as he watched the interaction on the bleachers. "He doesn't bother me. She's not serious about him and he knows it. He's just someone to flirt with when she's bored." They both watched Nate scoot behind Rachel and begin to rub her shoulders. Finn's eyebrow arched as he watched the impromptu massage. "You sure about that?"

Puck nodded. "Watch this." He turned to grasp a Cheerio by the waist as she tried to jog past him. The girl giggled, giddy to be caught by him. "Hey Puck." He grinned at her while trying to place her name. "Hey Sarah. Looking good." Her smile was huge as he released her. She ran backward to keep him in sight a little longer. "You too." She turned and with one last saucy glance over her shoulder returned to her original speed. Without peering at the bleachers, Puck tapped his friend. "Now look at the bleachers." Finn turned but didn't see the pair that once occupied them. "Where'd they go?" Puck laughed. "They're on the track so she can see what's going on better."

They sat on the cool ground and watched the couple walking and laughing. He noticed how Nate slid his hand down Rachel's arm to hold her hand, and how she stopped and spoke to Kurt which gave her the opportunity to free herself. When she returned to Nate, she tucked her hands in the pockets of her cardigan to discourage a repeat of the move.

Rachel was very aware of how close they were getting to the spot where Puck and Finn sat. She listened half-heartedly as Nate droned on about his high score on DJ Hero the previous night and noticed Puck staring at her. She met his gaze head on and smothered a smile as he flexed a hand to indicate he saw her maneuver. She ducked her head down and bit her lip to keep the laugh from escaping. As they neared the guys, she turned and began towards them. Nate followed her closely, then rushed up to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

Nate wasn't sure what was going on with Rachel and Puck, but he was almost positive it was the reason that Rachel wasn't interested in getting serious with anyone. He'd asked her about it and she'd always just shrug and say they were friends. He hadn't been brave enough to ask Puck what the deal is. He just knew that when they were around him, Nate felt the need to puff his chest out. He did it subconsciously but Rachel noticed and rubbed his arm comfortingly before turning her attention to her friends. "Hey."

Puck nodded as Finn grinned happily. "Hey Rach… Nate. What's up?" Nate shrugged and tried not to notice that Rachel and Puck were smirking at each other. "Not too much. Making plans to watch you guys play tonight." Puck looked away finally. "Coming to the game? Cool. It should be a good one. You coming to the after-party at Mike's?" "Yeah man, definitely." Nate glanced at Rachel waiting for her confirmation. She shrugged. "Not sure, I need to work on some things for Glee. Maybe I'll see you there." Puck knew immediately that she was coming to the party but didn't want to be in the position of Nate's date. He smirked at her again and watched as her cheeks flushed warm because she knew he knew.

Finn checked his watch and got to his feet. "Gotta hit the showers and meet Quinn for lunch. See you guys later. You coming Puckerman?" Rachel and Puck stared at each other again. Feeling superfluous, Nate decided to save face and excuse himself. "I'll walk with you Finn. I need to check with the guys and see if they're down for the party. I'll pick you up for the game at 6 Rachel." She nodded as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Bye."

Rachel and Puck stood in silence for a few seconds before he broke it. "So why don't you want go to the party with the ice skater?" She rolled her eyes. "He's sweet… but I'm trying to keep from leading him on." He stood and she immediately stepped back to give him room. "Just tell him you're not interested." She arched a brow. "I haven't decided if that's true." They turned in tandem and began walking towards the school. "Yes you have, you're just too stubborn to admit it." She sighed. "Either way…" Deciding to test his appeal, Puck reached down and gripped her hand. She gazed down then back at him. He lifted his brows waiting to see if she would allow it. She shook her head gently laughing, but didn't pull away. He grinned as they entered the building and went their separate ways.

*~*

Rachel bounced in her seat watching the game unfold. The first half had been pretty one-sided with their team scoring a touchdown in the first minutes and holding the other team at bay the rest of the two quarters. The second half seemed more even with the score tied. She tried not to scream too much when Puck caught the ball. For some reason she felt like she was hurting Nate's feelings, but she was getting to the point where his puppy dog looks were pissing her off. She had told him clearly that she wasn't interested in being his girlfriend. She didn't understand why he continued to watch her interactions with Puck as if they were the reason. True, she wanted to rip his clothes off, but Puck didn't do girlfriends. She knew that as a fact. She was starting to fall in love with him but that was her problem, not his. She wasn't going to tell him her feelings anymore than she was going to fake feelings for Nate. And she wasn't going to just ignore her friend because another friend had a problem with it. That was weak and if there was one word that didn't describe Rachel Berry… it was weak.

She leaned back and rested her arms on the empty seat behind her and watched the game. She wrapped her cardigan a little tighter around herself, glad that she'd pulled leggings on under her skirt. The weather was rapidly announcing fall and she was looking forward to pulling out more of her New York wardrobe. She started mentally cataloging what she would wear first when she saw Puck running towards the end zone. Her breath caught as she jumped to her feet with the rest of the fans and began screaming and clapping. She gasped as he was hit hard from the side and hit the ground. The few seconds he stayed down were all she needed to realize he might be hurt. She dashed to the stairs and thundered down them, while keeping her eyes on him. Right as she reached the fence behind the bench where he was sitting, she ran into Nate. He grasped her arms to hold her steady during the collision and looked around. "What's wrong?" She leaned to the side to see Puck and saw that he was sitting on the bench watching her. Their eyes met and he gave her an upturned thumb to indicate he was okay. She nodded once and blew out the breath of fear she had been holding in. She looked up at Nate and saw that he had missed the exchange and was looking up to the bleachers to see what she had been running from. Her remorse rose as she realized she hadn't been running from, but _to _someone. And yet there was a perfectly nice boy in front of her waiting to slay the dragons. She smiled because she sensed he needed it. "Nothing, I started running down to speak to Quinn and my momentum must have caused me to seem like I was rushing."

Nate nodded, already past the small drama. "Did you still want to see her? I'm going to go back to the seats." She shook her head. "No, I already forgot what I was going to tell her." She laughed to make him laugh and turned to walk back up the stairs.

Puck stood on the field watching for Finn's snap. When he saw the ball spiraling towards him, his adrenaline rose and he felt the anticipation. The ball fell into his arms and he tucked it into the pocket and began zigzagging his way through opponents. He ran the first 40 yards with a lot of difficulty and saw the timer winding down. Jumping over a member of the other team, he dove into the end zone as the buzzer sounded. McKinley had won the game! Exhilarated, he rolled to his feet and threw the ball to the ground. He took a running start at Finn and chest-bumped him in front of the bench. He gasped, cursing as a couple of his teammates poured ice water from a cooler over his head. He immediately turned and looked for Rachel. She was already standing at the fence behind the bench and he smiled at her. She grinned back and returned the upturned thumb he'd given her earlier. He chuckled at the sassy kiss she blew him before he was swallowed by the crowd of his schoolmates.

*~*

Showered and refreshed, Puck walked across the empty parking lot towards his truck. He had waited until everyone else was gone because he needed time to himself to think about what he was doing. He knew that he liked Rachel. If he was honest with himself, he knew he was half in love with her already. He knew she liked him, but the look on her face when he'd been carried to the bench had led him to believe it was more than just flirting, that maybe she cared like he was starting to. He was beginning to depend on her and that was more than a little unnerving, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he knew that she was feeling the same thing. He sighed to himself and kept walking, wishing she was with him.

Rachel sat on the bed of the truck and smiled softly when he finally noticed her. "Congratulations Noah." He stopped and stared at her. He couldn't even speak he was so flustered by the fact that he had been hoping for her and she was suddenly there. That had to be the reason he acted before he thought. He dropped his bag to the ground and stalked towards her. Rachel swallowed at the intense look on his face, but didn't move from her spot. He stopped in front of her and without warning, drove his fingers into the thick mass of her hair. Their eyes met and his searched hers for some sort of sanity because his was slowly slipping away. All he saw was desire. When her tongue darted out and swiped across her lips, he groaned and crushed his mouth to hers.

Rachel forgot how to breathe as Puck slowly devoured her. Moans of pleasure caught in her throat as his mouth trailed down her neck. Colors exploded like fireworks behind her closed eyelids and she slid closer to the edge of her seat. That was all the encouragement he needed. Still kissing her mouth, he reached down and gripped her thighs, pulling her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist. She gasped as she felt him hard and ready against her core and sent up a prayer of thanks that she had taken those stupid leggings off. She clasped her arms behind his head and ran her hands over the strip of hair covering his scalp. It was his turn to groan as she bit down lightly on his bottom lip and held it.

Turning, he sat in her seat with her clamped around his lap and licked a line up her neck to her ear. She was incoherently murmuring in his ear and he didn't think he'd ever heard a sweeter sound. Her hands raced up the back of his shirt under his jacket and as her palms hit his bare skin, they both hissed with pleasure at the contact. Her nails began tracing vague patterns on his body as her hips ground down on his. Puck tried to clear his mind and remember all the reasons that they should stop and when none came, his hand slid between their bodies. As it trailed into the lace of her panties, her breath caught then rushed out as he slid his finger over her clit.

Puck groaned again, unable to help himself. She was so fucking _wet_. He skimmed his thumb over her again and grinned when she whimpered. He did it repeatedly increasing the speed and pressure until she was writhing in his arms. When he felt her body tightening, he bit her shoulder where her cardigan had fallen away and flicked her slippery nub harder. He kissed her hard and sucked her scream into his mouth as Rachel came apart in his arms. Puck tucked her head under his chin and slowly rubbed her back, whispering to her as she continued to shudder and shake on his lap. When she was finally still, he waited for her to meet his eyes. Rachel leaned back and stared at him in wonder as he kissed her swollen lips softly. Stunned, she let him carry her around the truck and deposit her on the seat. Her heart stuttered as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked them slowly while watching her. "That's how you congratulate me babe. Now let's go party."


	5. Tequila and Eggs

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, but life happens. I wish I could afford to just write all day, maybe someday. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! I knew a little kink would be appreciated! Hopefully this chapter will make you happy… no kink but definite resolutions. And no, this isn't the end. I still have more in store for them.

Disclaimer: I still haven't acquired ownership in my absence.

*~*

It was strange that the truck was so silent. The passion had been spent in an unexpected eruption and neither was sure about how to handle the awkwardness that followed. Rachel snuck glances at Puck but couldn't figure out what to say or even _if _she should say something at all. Puck had probably fooled around with plenty of girls in that very truck so maybe she was supposed to play it cool. Was she supposed to act like stuff like that happened every day? She was a little disturbed to find her bravado faltering. She stared out the window seeing nothing as she tried to plot her next move.

Puck wasn't sure why she was so quiet. Was that a bad sign? Usually women were enthusiastically thankful when he touched them. Hell, he'd given her what she'd needed without asking or even _wanting_ anything in return. Just watching her explode had been enough to last him for the night. But she was so quiet he was starting to feel as if he'd done something wrong. He mentally beat himself up as he realized that he had basically walked up to her and molested her. True, she'd seemed willing, but he knew that under all the swagger, Rachel was pretty innocent. So maybe she was feeling disgusted with him. Fuck. He didn't know what to do next.

Neither spoke a word as he parked the truck a couple of houses down from Mike's. They both stared at the light spilling from the designated party house. Puck decided he was acting like a pussy; he knew he had to make a move even if he was unsure of it. Acting without thinking had worked out pretty well for him so far that night, so he might as well see if his luck would hold out a little longer. Hell, if not it would be better to find out on the safety of the darkened street instead of in front of all his friends. He slid out of the car and closed his door. She watched with her heart in her throat as he walked around and opened her car door. He held out his hand to her and waited patiently.

Rachel smiled softly and grabbed his hand as she hopped down from the car. She waited for him to release her hand, and when he didn't she turned with him and began to walk towards the party. Puck grinned as he dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He hugged her closer to him and kissed the top of her head as they climbed up on the porch.

As they stepped in the door, they were met by a drunken Brittany who squealed with delight. "Hey!! We were _just_ wondering when you were going to get here. We should do jello shots! Shots are like my best friend… come meet them!" With that announcement made, she grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her towards the kitchen. Rachel glanced back at Puck and winked before she disappeared into the crowd.

*~*

The next time Puck saw Rachel, she was sitting on the railing of the deck with a bottle of 100 proof Cuervo in her hands. He watched as she expertly filled the cap and passed it to Nate, who was sitting beside her. The hockey player tilted his head back and drained the shot, shaking his head as he swallowed. "That shit is rough!" Rachel laughed as she refilled the cap and tossed it back with no problems. "You just have to get used to it." She and Nate both turned towards the door where Puck stood clapping. "Nice skill Berry. Pick that up in the big city?" She nodded as she filled the cap for a third time. "Thirsty Thursdays." She passed the shot to him and watched as he drank it down. As he handed the top back to her, Nate shook his head. "Guess I'm the only wimp out here. I'm going to find Brittany and the jello shots." He jumped down from the railing and patted Rachel on the leg. "See you later." He nodded to Puck as he passed him.

Puck sat on a chaise lounge across from her seat. He grinned as Rachel took another shot. "How many is that?" She shrugged and shook the mostly empty container. "Bottle was full when I started." He grinned. "Are you drunk Berry?" She snorted as she hopped down from the railing. The flash of leg from her skirt twirling caused Puck to peer at her closely. She chuckled at the concerned look on his face. "Chill Puckerman. I'm just a little tipsy. I just need to walk around." She proceeded to do so while humming along with the music blaring from inside the house. He stood and walked up behind her as she stopped to look up at the sky. His hands clamped on her hips as he spun her around to face him.

Rachel arched a brow. "Need something Noah?" Whatever she would have said next was swallowed by the kiss. He released her only to take the bottle from her limp hands and place it safely on the floor before curving his hands over her ass and pulling her flush against him. As she lost herself in his kiss, she tasted the alcohol and realized that they obviously _both_ needed liquid courage to get to the next step. She leaned back and met his gaze. "I told Nate that I was interested in someone else." Puck blew out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. "And who is the lucky guy?"

She leaned closer to him and nipped his bottom lip. "I think you know." He grinned and hugged her. "I guess I do." She nodded under his chin. "You know I have rules right?" He laughed out loud as he stepped back from her. "Of course you do Berry. You wouldn't be you if you didn't need to have everything spelled out for you in a verbal contract. So what's up? What are your conditions?" Rachel grabbed his shirt and yanked him to her. "If you're with me… you're with _me_. If I hear even a whisper that you've messed with another girl, I swear right now I'll make you regret it for the rest of your little mohawked life."

Puck couldn't help but smile at the fierce look on her face. "Babe… I've _been_ yours. You just haven't noticed. You've been too busy running around with lesser athletes." She laughed and went on her tip toes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Well now I'm only running around with you." She held out a hand. "Shake on it Noah." He took her hand and ran his tongue across her knuckles. At her shiver, he chuckled and pulled her to him. Their agreement was nonverbal as they were both too busy kissing to talk.

*~*

They stumbled drunkenly through the front door of Rachel's house. She couldn't stop giggling. "I'm so glad my dads are out of town, and I can't believe you made us walk here." Puck grinned back at her. "Babe, we have gone through several bottles of tequila. There was no fuckin way I was about to put you in a car and pretend I was sober enough to drive." Rachel snorted with laughter. "You don't have a car. You have a truck." He rolled his eyes as he steered her to the living room. "You know what I meant. We need food. If we go to sleep like this, we're going to feel like hell in the morning." Rachel kicked her shoes off and jerked a thumb towards the kitchen. "Well get to it. If I'm giving you a soft bed to sleep in the least you can do is cook me something. I'm going to change my clothes. Do you need anything?" Puck grabbed her hand as she staggered past him and kissed her softly. "Just that." He swatted her on the ass as he released her. "Now hurry up!" She laughed again as she made her way up the stairs.

Puck hummed to himself as he scrambled eggs. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy. He got the girl and things were good. She was upstairs changing, they were going to eat and sleep. In the morning, her face would be the first thing he saw. Just the thought of it had him grinning. He glanced up as she walked into the room.

Rachel had changed into pajama shorts and a cropped shirt. Her bare feet moved soundlessly over the hardwood floor as she walked straight to him for a hug. Puck wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. She placed her face in the curve of his neck and just breathed him in. They stayed that way for a few minutes before breaking apart to sit and eat the eggs. After finishing, she placed the plates in the dishwasher and led him up to her room.

They both tumbled tiredly under the covers after Puck stripped to his boxers. Rachel snuggled her head under his chin and closed her eyes. She smiled as she felt him kiss the top of her head and dropped into sleep easily. Puck felt her breathing even out and held her a little tighter before succumbing to his own rest.


	6. Bonds

Hello all, I apologize for the long break. I wasn't sure where I wanted this story to go and as I was figuring it out… life went on. But hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter and it will make up for the long break.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!

* * *

When Rachel opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was how long Puck's eyelashes were. They fanned across his cheeks and looked like silk. She smiled as her mind raced back over the previous night's activities.

She was happy. She had been happy with him just as a friend, but this seemed to be something more intense than she had thought. She knew that it was just beginning and her excitement was enormous.

She sighed know that years of training had awoken her and there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep. She slid silently from the bed and into her bathroom. After handling basic necessities, she headed to the kitchen.

Puck awoke alone and he didn't like it. He rubbed his hand over Rachel's spot in the bed. It was cool, indicating she'd been up for a while. He stretched as he stood up. His grin spread as he pulled on his jeans, leaving them unsnapped. He got the girl. Badass personified.

He walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight before him. Rachel was singing to herself as she arranged fruit on a platter. Puck stepped behind her and nuzzled her neck. She immediately relaxed into the embrace and wrapped an arm back around his neck.

When she finally turned to face him, they were both smiling. "Good morning Noah." He kissed her nose. "Morning babe. What are you doing?" She shrugged. "I wasn't sure what your morning plans were, and since mine are always the same I made a fruit plate to get us going."

"What are you doing this morning?" He asked curiously. She sighed. "I jog outside on Saturdays. Usually I just take advantage of my treadmill or the elliptical, but I like having that one day outside to enjoy the fresh air." He nodded. "Where are we running?"

She stared at him. "We?" He nodded and gestured between them. "We… I want to spend the day with you if you want to spend it with me." Her eyes sparkled as she leaned up and kissed him softly. "There's no one I'd rather be with. I run around the lake."

He nodded again and pulled out a chair for her to sit. "Cool. I usually do the track so this will be a nice change." He pushed her chair closer to the table after she was seated. As he walked to another chair, he continued. "We'll eat, then you can get dressed. We can walk to Mike's and get my truck, and then zip to my house so I can get some better clothes." He met her gaze. "Is that going to work for you?"

She smiled gently as she reached across and squeezed his hand. "It's going to work great."

* * *

After their jog and the respective showers, the pair met back up at Puck's house. Fortunately, his mother wasn't home, so Puck didn't have to endure his mother's scrutiny about him finally bringing home a "nice Jewish girl". He sat on the bottom step of his porch settle between Rachel's legs as she rested her head atop of his.

"Bath or shower?"

Rachel crinkled her nose. "Obviously baths. Showers are great, but nothing makes me feel cleaner than soaking in hot water with candles lit." Puck took a moment to imagine Rachel covered in nothing but bubbles, then grimaced. "How can sitting in dirty water make you feel cleaner than standing up and letting it immediately rinse off you?"

She faltered for a second, because it _was_ a good question. "I'm not sure. It just does." Even without seeing his face, she knew he was smiling and smiled in return.

She kissed the top of his head. "Angelina Jolie or Jennifer Aniston?" He spoke quickly. "Angelina Jolie!" She snorted. "Why does that not surprise me?" He turned and looked at her with a smirk. "It shouldn't. I think I've proven I've got a thing for dark-haired beauties with pouty lips." She blushed and ducked her head. "Is that what this is? A thing."

Chuckling, he turned completely to face her fully. "What this is… is everything." Seeing the shock in her eyes, he realized he had to continue. "Look… I'm not good at… expressing myself." He paused and considered. "Unless I'm singing. But I've never had this with any girl.

"I'm usually pulling my pants up as I'm on my way out of the door. I haven't even pulled my pants down with you and yet it's the best time _ever_."

She was slightly disconcerted by the mention of his previous sexual activities but got past it as she realized what he was saying. She nudged him with her knee and giggled. "You like me. You like me!" Her singsong voice made him laugh back at her. "Yeah, whatever. I like you. You like me too."

She saw the vulnerability in his gaze and her grin soften. "Yes, Noah. I like you too. You're my best friend and my boyfriend. What could be better than that?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. "That." She nodded. "Good point."

They were sitting quietly content in their company when Finn pulled into the driveway. Quinn got out of the passenger seat and their hands linked as they walked towards the couple on the steps. Quinn's grin was huge. "This looks good on you Puckerman."

Puck's hand slid up to grip Rachel's where it was resting on his shoulder. "Feels better." Rachel hugged him to her. "Exactly. So what are you two up to?" Finn shrugged. "We wanted to see if you guys wanted to go with us to the park and throw the football around."

Rachel raised one eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Puck snorted. "He means he wants to know if you want to sit on a picnic table at the park with Quinn and watch your badass boyfriend toss the pigskin." It was Rachel's turn to snort. "So you're going to play catch? How… cute."

Her playfully disdainful tone had Quinn laughing as the guys looked at her insulted. Quinn spoke up. "Come on Berry… they won one game but they still need all the practice they can get." As the insulted gazes swung to the blonde girl, Rachel collapsed against Puck's back laughing.

"That's logic I can't dispute. Let's go."

* * *

The boys threw the ball back and forth between them as the girls sat on a picnic table. The silence between the females was comfortable but Rachel was still limited on how long she could be quiet. "So you're sure you don't have a problem with this?"

Quinn looked at her and smiled. "Would it matter if I did?" Rachel's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Not one little bit Fabray." The blonde laughed outright. "Then it's a good thing that it makes me completely giddy. I told you before; I want Puck to be stupidly deliriously happy. And being with you is the happiest I've seen him since…" She broke off and stared at her hands.

"Since Grace was born." Rachel supplied. At Quinn's nod, she continued. "How are you?"

Quinn took a shaky breath. "I'm getting better. At first I thought I was going to lose my mind. I mean I know we did the right thing, but for nine months I spent every day with her. I sang for her, I ate for her, I _breathed_ for her. And then… she was gone. I mean I know she's got a happy home but sometimes the pain of not being with her is… devastating."

Rachel wrapped an arm around her friend. "As you know, I was adopted. My situation was different because my mom got pregnant specifically to give me to my dads, but I do think about her sometimes. I mean I wonder what kind of person she is, and _who_ she is." Quinn spoke softly. "Are you mad at her? Do you hate her for giving you up? Do you think she's selfish?"

Rachel pulled away and met her gaze. "Honestly, my life is great. I have 2 parents who love me and support my dreams, a great house to grow up in, all the lessons I could ever want, and I know that somewhere out there, there's a woman who loved me enough to make sure I would have all of that. It's the most unselfish thing. How can I not love her for that?"

Tears slid quietly down Quinn's cheeks. She swiped at them quickly. "It's nice to have a girl to talk about this with. I mean I love Britt and San, but they just don't get it even though they try."

Rachel nodded. "I understand. You can always come talk when you need to. I don't have a lot of female friends but I'd like to add you to the count." Quinn managed a watery chuckle. "You just try to get rid of me Berry."

They both went back to watching the boys. Quinn broke the silence this time. "They are cute… aren't they?" Rachel smirked. "Yeah they are. Look at them with their little ball, all focused and graceful. Yet they both struggle to complete the most basic dance steps." Quinn giggled. "Puck's better than Finn. He looks like a newborn foal when he dances, all wobbly legs and gawky arms."

The mental picture and the ensuing laughter caused both boys to look at their girlfriends and shake their heads. Puck summed it up in one word. "Crazy." Finn nodded. "Yup, but they're ours." Puck nodded. "We're damn lucky dude."


End file.
